tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Odette Rookwood
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and is coming soon. , |blood status = Pure-Blood (blood traitor) |Age = |Alias = * Odie (by Attie) * Oddball (by other students) * Rookwood (by idiots) * Cassandra |Title = * |Signature = |Died = |alias = |species = |gender = Female |height = 5′1″ |hair = Light brown |eyes = Dark green |skin = Fair |family = * Peregrine Zhang (husband) * Atticus Penhallow (formerly Rookwood) (younger brother) * Oscar Penhallow (née Macnair) (brother-in-law) * Eiji Solberg (uncle, by marriage (divorced) * Yuriko Solberg (maternal cousin) * Linnea Nilsson (maternal aunt, estranged) † * Gavin Eriksson (uncle, by marriage) * (father, estranged) * Eloise Rookwood (née Nilsson) (mother) * Alexander Rookwood (older brother, estranged) † * Meraud Rookwood (née Penhallow) (grandmother,estranged) † * Atticus Rookwood (grandfather, estranged) † * Penhallow Family * Nilsson Family * |Animagus = Jackrabbit |jukebox = Daydream Believer (Monkees) |Boggart = |Wand = Laurel, 14¾", Unicorn hair, lovingly decorated with raised vine like markings, concentrated around the handle. This wand has an airy nature, and spells cast by it often have an almost calming effect on those around. It nearly always carries the scent of warm summer rain and will be warm to the touch when it senses danger. attached to the base is a feather charm gifted to her by her younger brother during her final year at Hogwarts. | Patronus = Jackrabbit |House = Ravenclaw |Loyalty = * Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry ** Ravenclaw * (indirectly) * Muggle-Born Network |job = * Seer * Professor of at (2003 onward) |hideg = -}} Odette "Odie" Meraud Zhang (née Rookwood) (b.18 October ) is an from Penshurst, Kent. Born to and Eloise Rookwood (née Nilsson) she is the middle child of their three children with an older brother, Alexander and a younger brother Atticus. Her maternal aunt Linnea Eriksson had three children over two marriages, the first being Yuriko Solberg, her eldest cousin, followed by her half sisters Willamina and Annika Eriksson. She attended Hogwarts between the years of to and was sorted into house. This did not sit well with her father, whose unrealistically high expectations of his children included the "Slytherin pedigree" regardless of what the sorting hat decided. Whilst she did fairly well in most of her classes despite her tendency to "drift" as it were, her lack of willingness to socialise with her "fellow pure-bloods" was a constant source of anger for her father. In truth, Odette found it hard to socialise with anyone, but particularly people with whom she shared nothing in common such as the aforementioned pure-bloods her father instructed her to befriend. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Third Year Fourth Year Fifith Year Sixth Year Seventh Year (Umbridge's Reign) Second Wizarding War Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Original Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female OC Category:Harry Potter OC Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Divination Professor Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Hogwarts professors Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Pure-Blood Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Imperius Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Blood Traitors Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Order of the Phoenix